V7.13
New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1646.png|2017 EU LCS Mysterious Monkeys ProfileIcon1647.png|2017 EU LCS Ninjas in Pyjamas ProfileIcon2080.png|2017 LPL JD Gaming ProfileIcon2081.png|2017 Rift Rivals LCK-LPL-LMS Cluster ProfileIcon2082.png|2017 Rift Rivals EU-NA Cluster ProfileIcon2083.png|2017 Rift Rivals BRA-LAS-LAN Cluster ProfileIcon2084.png|2017 Rift Rivals LCL-TCL Cluster ProfileIcon2085.png|2017 Rift Rivals GPL-LJL-OPL Cluster ProfileIcon2086.png|2017 Rift Rivals Winners PVP.net * New honor system. ** Earn up to 5 honor levels when being honored by your teammates at the end of every game. ** After each game, honor one teammate. ** New types of honor: *** Tilt-proof, chill. *** Leadership, strategy. *** Team player, friendly. ** If the majority of your team honors you, you get a shoutout for the whole lobby. ** Everyone starts at Honor level 2, and consistent honorable play unlocks an evolving Honor level, displayed on the profile page. You will move up even if you are not honored, providing you're always playing to win. ** If a full team all participates in the Honor vote, everyone on that team will receive a small boost to their Honor level progress. ** At Honor level 3 and above, receiving honor in the post-game screen unlocks a loading screen flair for your next game. Your loading screen flair design levels up as you do. ** Key fragments will drop exclusively through Honor. As long as you're at least level 2 (the starting level) you'll continue to receive the same amount as now. And these will drop outside of the post-game screen, or on login. ** After level 3, you'll receive Honor Capsules as well as key fragments. These don't require a key to open, and contain at least two key fragments. Some also contain champ shards and exclusive rewards like and skin permanents. * Legend of the Poro King returns from 6/30/17 (12:00 PT) to 7/04/17 (04:00 PT) and 7/07/17 (12:00 PT) to 7/11/17 (04:00 PT). * More than 120 tips have been added. These tips will be displayed based on the player's level. * Can now again select a Random Champion in Blind Pick and Custom Games. * Can now again buy skins during champion select. League of Legends V7.13 General ;Highlights * Multi-channel audio encoding issue fixed in Highlights playback. ;Skins and Sync * Fixed several interactions with skins and recall sounds desyncing or not playing correctly. * Fixed a several skin sound effects and voice over lines not playing at the right time. Champions ; * General ** Basic attack and ability audio has been updated for all skins without skin-specific audio effects. ; * General ** Basic attack and ability audio has been updated for all skins without skin-specific audio effects. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 24 from 27. * ** Tornardo base damage reduced to from . ** Tornado AP ratio increased to from . * ** Channel duration before jumping increased to seconds from 1 second. ** Hover time before dashing reduced by seconds. Total time to reach target unchanged. ; * ** Audio no longer desyncs when the camera is panned away and then returns. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Range increased to 600 from 475. ; * General ** Laugh no longer cuts off at the end when she gasps for air. ; * ** Passive now deals base damage. ** Passive now scales with . ** Passive AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % AD}}. ** Passive counter increments upon launching an attack, previously was upon landing a hit. ** no longer grants extra stacks on secondary targets. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ** Increased damage to isolated targets increased to 65% from 50%. * ** Active stealth suration increased to seconds from . * ** Brush stealth duration increased to 3 seconds from . ** Invisibility linger duration increased to seconds from . ; * ** Number of marks required for attack range increase after the first four is reduced to 3 from 4. *** Maximum 250 bonus range reached at 25 marks from 32. * ** Target's current health ratio per mark increased to from %|health}}. * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Can now click the same element in both transform phases. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 565 from 540. * ** Range increased to 3000 from 2500. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Target's maximum health ratio increased to from . ; * ** *** No longer uses classic skin sound. ; * General ** Dance animation speed now increases with movement speed. ; * ** Spells queued while attacking are handled better. * ** Now takes the same time to unburrow whether you press W or attack a target ( seconds). ** Knockback effect for secondary targets no longer lasts slightly longer than intended. * ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Can now properly be HUD-pinged to display its cooldown or readiness, regardless of whether a marked target is in range. ** Cooldown availability now displays accurately for allies in the HUD. ** Prey marks no longer show up for spectators. ; * General ** No longer has some attack/kill lines that are global for all players. ; * ** Fixed special borders being cut off at the bottom during loading screen. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the ability icon would still be highlighted despite being on cooldown after and cast is canceled due to target's untargetability. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio changed to % bonus AD}} from at all ranks. ** Damage type changed to physical from magic. ** Now deals |health}} bonus damage. ** Dealing % of target's missing health}} bonus damage. ; * ** No longer has missing VO lines. ; * ** Can now target turrets. ** The attack following Chomp now has more consistent timing and scales better with attack speed. * ** Increased healing from all sources increased to 25% from 20%. ** Was previously already giving 25% increased health restoration. ; * ** Fixed a bug where hitting it, at its maximum range, wouldn't make it spread through enemies. ; * ** Time in which you can't basic attack while it is firing now scales down with . * ** Using it and hitting an enemy champion at the same time a turret kills a minion would cause the turret not to aggro champions until its next minion target is dead. ; * ** Fixed special borders being cut off at the bottom during loading screen. Items ; * Favor gold coin bonus increased to from . * Favor mana coin restoration increased to from . ; * + + = ** + + = * Base health regeneration reduced to 0% from 100%. * Health increased to 350 from 300. * Mana increased to 300 from 0. * Magic resistance reduced to 55 from 65. * 15% of damage taken from champions is gained as mana. Spending mana restores 20% of mana spent as health, up to 25 per cast (toggle spells heal for up to 25 per second). ; * Health increased to 350 from 300. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 200 from 280. * Immolate bonus damage to minions and monsters increased to 100% from 50%. ; * Total cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 325 from 400. * Bonus health increased to 20% from 15%. ; * Favor gold coin bonus increased to from . * Favor mana coin restoration increased to from . ; * Tooltip now displays Vision Score. ; * Favor gold coin bonus increased to from . * Favor mana coin restoration increased to from . ; * Tooltip now displays Vision Score. ; * Missing mana restored reduced to from . ; * Favor gold coin bonus increased to from . * Favor mana coin restoration increased to from . ; * Base mana regeneration while in jungle increased to 225% from 180%. ; * Base mana regeneration while in jungle increased to 225% from 180%. ; * + + + = ** + + = ; * Tooltip now displays Vision Score. ; * Base mana regeneration while in jungle increased to 225% from 180%. ; * Tooltip now displays Vision Score. ; * Updated icon. Monsters ; * Gold reward increased to from . Hotfixes June 28th Hotfix ; * ** When Mini Gnar Hops off another unit, he can no longer change the direction of his jump by casting . ; * ** Fixed a bug where, if he was interrupted during the dash, he became unable to use until re-casting Grand Entrance. June 30th Hotfix ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 5 from 7. ** Base armor reduced to 23 from . ; * ** Second hit range reduced to 200 from 300. July 7th Hotfix ; * ** Stars are no longer visually misaligned with their actual area of effect while Celestial Expansion is active. es:V7.13 fr:V7.13 pl:V7.13 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes